Suiren
by AznxAngel
Summary: Heero finds a mysterious necklace from his past. He meets a girl running from Oz and a new foundation bent on finding the unbreakable gundanium iron ore. This girl holds a micro-disc that contains the map to all locations with this metal. Will Heero and t
1. Uprising

A/N: This story involves myself as one of the original characters(I don't use my real name but I am them...bad explanation I know...~_~() ). I do not claim ownership of the GREAT* characters of Gundam Wing but ownership of my crappy new character. DO NOT SUE ME. I hope you enjoy the story! R/R please?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Water Lily  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
Heero was tryping away on his computer when he heard the door fling open. Groaning aloud he turned to see the idiot pilot of Deathscythe. Rolling his eyes, Heero ignored his greetings and continued to write on his laptop.  
"Hey there buddy! Whatcha up to? Oh yea... Doctor J wanted me to give this to yah." Duo said draggin in a large brown box. "I don't really know what it's for but I think he said that it belonged to you."  
Heero eyed the box carefully and lifted the panels up just enough to see a bunch of old clothes pictures and an old wooden chest. Sighting the strange object he opened the panels wider and pulled the chest up out of the bottom and placed it on his lap. With a deep breathe he blew the dust that had collected on it. Heero pulled the latch roughly expecting it to be locked but to his surprise it was open. Inside the chest was aligned in red velvet and a thin silver chained necklace. The necklace had a pendant that was in the shape of a small lightening bolt that shimmered dully against the lamp on his desk. He rubbed the pendant until the shimmer was anew. As he did so, he felt an ingraivement in it and looked more carefully at it. Heero shrugged his shoulders while putting on the necklace and went downstairs to have a drink.  
Entering the kitchen, he saw the other pilots sitting around the table playing a game of polker. "Hey there bud you up for a game?" Duo gestered. Heero shook his head. Duo caught sight of a glint of light. "You got a new necklace? I didn't know that the perfect soldier cared for such things!" he smiled.   
"It was mine along time ago. I found it in that chest in the box you gave me earlier." he replied looking down at it on his chest. "I think there was another one...there was an imprint of a star on the opposite side of this one in the velvet."  
"Does it say anything?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded and proceeded to read the tiny letters.  
"Issho ni itsu made mo Suiren." The pilots looked at him quizically.  
"Is that japanese for something?" Trowa asked. Heero nodded. "It means together forever Water Lily." Duo scrunched his nose. Everyone didn't understand what that ment.  
"Who's Suiren? Sounds like a weak onna to me," Wufei grunted.  
"I don't know but it's just another link to my past so I'm keeping it." With that Heero picked his glass up and headed back to his room. 'I wonder if the other necklace was ment for a family member. Whatever it is it had to have been important. Doctor J doesn't keep such crap.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chibi Hitode?! Where are you? I'm getting impatient and we need your help little one!"a man shouted overturning a coffee table as he searched the room. Huddled in the corner was a girl with dark chocolate hair trembling as the man neared her faltering haven. Spotting the young teen he immediately struck her. With a shout of pain he dragged her into the light and repremanded, "I gave you freedom from that hell and this is the thanks that I get in return? I saved you from Oz and you don't even tell me where you keep that damn micro-disc?! Damn you to hell! I will hurt you so much you will wish you died with that bitch of a mother years ago when you lay in her dying arms!"  
"NO! I hate you! I would never be as stupid as to give you that disc! You killed my mother and father! I will have my revenge with you and YOU* will wish that you died the minute after entering this world!" Before the man could muster a comeback he moved his hand to strike her again.  
"Never again!" she shouted as she blocked the blow. She picked up a shard of glass from the dishevaled coffee table and lashed out at him. She pierced the skin just under his right eye and dragged the weapon down to meet his jaw line.  
"Curse you bitch!" he screamed as he faltered back to recover from the injury. In that moment the girl ran for the front door and swung it open in an instant. She ran down the flight of stairs in the mansion with a throng of men in a heated chase after her. They shouted orders as they all split up to catch the little pest. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and found that the door had been blocked. She turned into another hallway and slammed with all her might through the window. Plummeting towards the ground she braced her small frail body for the impact. The girl groaned as pain shot up her right arm. She took no time to get up and run full speed to the gates that is the only barrier left to her freedom. She gripped the iron bars and hoisted herself up halfway an grasped onto the eldge just underneath the tall spikes that secured the fence. She pulled, struggling with the weight of her body and managed to carefully push half of her body over when she felt a strong tug on her pants. One of the man's right hand men had caught her on the brink of her escape.   
Cursing lowly she thrashed violently as she felt her body losing to his superior strength. "Men!" she barked as she gave a final kick to his nose. DIRECT HIT. The sound of bone and cartalige breaking was a relief. She was proud but as soon as she felt herself drop to the bottom she regretted it deeply. As she was falling, her leg grazed against one of the iron spikes which had then led to the furious bleeding and imense discomfort.  
"Shit." She got on her feet and then made a mad dash to the closest city. Sanq. It was 3 miles away but turning around she saw men on their bare feet not losing speed as they chased her.  
"Alright then, Sanq it is"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa," Heero said eyeing the stoic pilot.  
"Heero," he said aknowledging his presence.  
"I heard that there was a new gundanium iron ore that was untouchable. It is known at the moment that Oz and a new foundation has formed to get this. I have a hunch that the man at that hardware store in town is feeding information as we speak to the enemy. We have a mission and that's to wipe all of the enemy out. I think it's time we drop this man a 'friendly' visit." Heero leered.  
The Heavyarms' pilots' lips tugged at the corners at the attempt of a joke. He nodded as they prepared their guns.  
"Have you told the others?" Trowa questioned as he loaded a fresh round of bullets to his hand gun.   
"Duo is working on researching about the sitings of this new metal. Quatre is speaking with Doctor J and Wufei is hacking into Iron companies' files to see if anything suspicious has been popping up lately."  
Trowa loaded another gun and tossed it to Heero. Trowa locked the safety and put it in his holster around his chest. Pulling on a light jacket they headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HOW WAS IT?! Please tell me. I think it really sucked but that's okay. HEHE well there is alot more to come so please review if you want more!!!!! 


	2. Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Well people I must remind you once again that I do not own the great Gundam Wing characters but claim ownership of my crappy Suiren. All well...maybe someday I will make an anime just as good. *never going to hapen look* :sigh: ~_~()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suiren  
By:AznxAngel  
  
  
  
  
It had just passed an hour as the girl dragged her weary body through the woods away from main roads and towards the Sanq kingdom. 'I just have to run faster I'm almost there!' she told herself. The girl turned back to see the men were still hot on her trail. Groaning inwardly she fastened her pace and began to a full speed run towards the small glittering lights that were in sight. The girl turned her head back and forth making sure that her run was keeping her a good distance away from the men. She saw that she was now entering the kingdom and was on a street full of closing stores. She shouted words of help to the passing clerks men and sales women but none made a move seeing that the intimidating men were following her. She whimpered as her feet began to burn with a sensation beyond her knowledge. 'Just keep running it's almost midnight most likely look for your brother. Do it for him!' She continued her race against fate as she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Iron Ore Company store  
  
Heero pointed his 44 mm right between the man's eyes. His patience had worn thin and the man had dared to test Heero's strength. Trowa stood slightly leaning on the wall in the shadowed corner of the store. The man raised his hands in surrender.  
"What do you know?" Heero stated more than question. The man began to shake intensly as Heero tightened his grip on the gun.  
"All I know is that they are looking for a girl. Recently they found her and they trying to get the disk! That's all I know I swear! Please sir dont' kill me! I don't have any connections to them I swear!" Heero satisfied lowered his gun and turned his back on the man preparing to leave. The man slowly lowered his hands under the desk and traced his fingers along the wood searching for the alarm button. Heero spun around and slammed his fist into the man's nose sending the cartilage into his brain. The man's body slumped foward lifeless. Heero wiped his nose and turned towards Trowa and nodded. They proceeded to leave the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where is this?' The girl growled as she cursed fate to have made her loose her way. She turned around the corner and saw two men leaving an iron ore store. They seemed helpful she thought to herself. She was nearing when she felt cool pelts of water hit her face. She looked up at the grey and darkened sky and cursed under her breath. She looked straight forward at the men and ran closing the distance between them.  
"Please someone help me! Please will you help me?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Trowa and Heero looked up as they opened the door to the car. They saw a girl with chocolate color hair and peircing blue eyes. They stood arguing internally whether or not they would help.   
The girl ran foward and didn't see it coming. She felt a sharp pinch in her right shoulder. She was caught off guard and tripped on an uprooted tree stump on the sidewalk. She crashed to the damp cement. She pushed her body up with her arms supporting her. She turned back and saw the men were encircling her.  
Trowa and Heero by then had closed the doors and were soon closing inon the unsuspecting men. One of the men kicked the girl in the stomach. "You know, Master Kage has been kind to you. I don't understand why you won't give him the disk. It's a win win situation! He gets all the gundainum iron ore and rules the world and you get to live without pain! So give us the disk girl before you feel real pain!" The girl plucked the dart out of her back. She spat on the man's shoe and stabbed his foot with the drugged dart. The man howled in pain and lost his balance clutching his foot. She stood and bench hooked another man. One of the fat men grabbed her and held her down.  
Immediatly she fell to the floor clutching her chest. She looked up to see the men beating on Kage's goons. She smiled and breathed heavily. 'At least I got the help I needed' she smiled. Trowa gave a final blow and let the man fall unconcious ot the floor. Heero searched the fallen bodies for any weapons and found all clean but for a dart and a shooter. He picked up the dart and sniffed the needle.  
"Sleeping drug. She's should be taking the effect soon" he said looking at the girl leaning on a tree. She looked up at that statement and said in a faint voice, "Save me" Her eyes rolled into the back of her lids and she fell foward. Trowa caught her falling form and looked at Heero.  
"What should we do? The men said that she had the disk, I think we should talk to her" Heero looked at the quiet young clown and turned on his heel and opened the back door. Trowa walked besides him and placed the girl in the back. They got into the vehicle and headed towards the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think?! You like it better than the first chapter?! I HOPE SO! HAHAHAHA Okay well I am pairing the oc*that's me!* YEY! to....::drum roll:: TROWA! Glomps Trowa.  
  
Author: Trowa?  
Trowa: //.-  
Author: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!::glomp::  
Trowa: ///.~() ::cringe:: 


	3. Tracing the Memories of Lost Siblings

A:N/ Well people this chapter might be short but it's hard being an author. I'm not that great but I think that this fiction will be a pretty good piece of work. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suiren  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
  
  
The girl had been sleeping for about 7 hours now and the gundam pilots had placed her in a secure but vacant room. Relena insisted that she have the privelege of sleeping in the luxiorious guest room but the pilots agreed that there was no need for that. The girl had stirred quite a number of times but Heero shrugged them off and continued to watch with a peaceful eye. He looked at her quizically noting how similar her hair color was compared to him. He took his fingers and took a hold of a lock of his own hair and placed it before his eyes. Then he looked back down at the girl. She had the same chocolate texture tresses as he. He then changed his thoughts to the shade of her eyes, recalling back to the time she had first screamed for help. Prussian blue. 'These similarities are too concidental. Somehow she has to be related to me.' He looked down at the girl with a worry striken face and sighed. He brushed back some of the hairs that had fallen from her ponytail.  
She stirred once again, while slowly fluttering open her eyes. She couldn't focus her eyes and squinted against the dim lighting in the room. She sat upright and looked around. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was met with the eyes of a man. Heero pounced on her and held her shoulders down while clamping a hand shut over her mouth. He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a glare signifying that he would not hurt her. She stopped her screaming and looked at his face cursioulsy.   
Just then Duo and Trowa burst into the room frantically searching for the source of the racket. Duo's eyes widened 3 times bigger and galzed over. Trowa stood closely behind eyeing the girl on the bed, his expression never wavering. Soon after Quatre followed in yawning as he sprinted in. Wufei had traced Quatre's steps and looked at the scene before him.  
"YUY! What are you doing?! Get off of her! Injustice what is the meaning of all this commotion in the middle of the night?!" He raged as Duo shouted cat calls. Duo started to snort and laugh at the picture of Heero and a girl pinned beneath him. Heero growled lowly audioble for only Duo to hear. Heero immediately stopped his bickering and smirked.  
"Hey Heero you can get off of her now!" Duo smirked at this comment and crossed his arms. Heero swung his leg over the side of the bed and lept off landing softly on the ground. The girl sat up again and stretched her aching muscles. Wufei glared at her with the corner of his eyes. 'She's too comfortable around here. I don't like it.' Wufei lunged at the girl with his two katanas crossing each other across his chest. The girl looked up at Wufei with unwavering eyes. She simply extended her hands out and pushed each katana away. Wufei was caught off guard she could tell. He was now throwing blind lashes at her. She used all her might to punch his chest right as his lungs were inhaling. He gasped for air. She jumped off the bed and stood crouching close to the floor. No one made a move. She straightened her back and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I don't like men trying to hurt me. I've had enough of that and it ends today." She said above a whisper.  
"So it ends tonight, let's talk about this over some tea shall we?" Everyone turned towards the voice to see Relena rubbing her eye as she walked through the door frame. "I'm sure everyone is tired but equally anxious to hear about your story" Relena gestured for the girl to follow her down the stairs. The girl scrunched her nose before standing up and tying her hair again. She strode to Relena while shooting a wild glare at Wufei who looked at her with just as much hatred.  
"Well Wufei how was it to get your ass kicked by a girl?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Kitchen 5:00 am)  
  
"So to start off may I ask what your name is?" Quatre said smiling. The girl's hardened expression melted some what she sighed and looked at Heero. She then turned to Wufei snorting and answered.  
"My name is Suiren and I need to find my brother." The girl cleared her throat after the response.  
"Who is your brother" Quatre asked again.  
"Heero Yuy." Relena gasped lightly as she saw the blood from Heero's face flush some what. "I need to find him. He needs to know!" she shouted. Suiren shook her head thinking back to all the horrible testings she and her brother had undergone.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A young boy with unruly locks and a girl with long chocolate hair raced away from their captors. They had just escaped the corner when a dart came flying out of no where. The girl tripped as it pierced her skin.  
"Kyodai!" she screeched. The boy turned around and ran towards her to only to touch her fingertips as she was hauled away by strange men. "Kyodai!" she screamed again. The boy punched a man's legs making him collapse on the floor paralized to move.  
"Suiren! Suiren!" he reached the man holding her to only be met with a cold iron bat.   
"Kyodai!!!!!" she screamed to the lifeless body. She cried watching as a strange man in a white lab coat touched his back. He gave her a sad look and tossed her something. She caught it almost letting it slip from her hands. She looked at it. It was a star shaped locket. A lonely tear streamed down her cheek as it was the last time she saw her brother.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"They are after something and only he can help me get it." Suiren said looking at all the faces around her. Heero stood up. He looked straight at Suiren and breathed deeply. His face was contorted with longing, pain and love. His fists were so tightly balled a thin stream of blood tricked down them as his nails pierced the soft flesh of his palm.  
"I remember...I remember all of it that night. Dr. J had saved me that night. He was working with those men undercover. He took me and trained me until this day. I remember you...you grew so much, your hair it's darker,....I.....I" Heero couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He looked soft but soon turned back to stone. 'I let my emotions slip just this once' He pulled out the lightening bolt pendant from his necklace. He put it out for Suiren to see. She squinted her eyes. She went wide eyed and stuck her hand in the fold of her shirt. She pulled a thin silver necklace that was dangling from her neck.  
"Issho ni itsu made mo...Obake"/"Suiren"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A:N/ OOOH! Cliff hanger! Sorry if you thought it was bad. Don't flame me. *shrieks as her pants catch flame* OMG! I"m on FIRE! Uh oh! HELP!  
*Duo comes running to authoress and dumps bucket of water on head*  
Authoress: Thanks Duo...really thank you...*oozing with sarcasm*  
Duo: Your welcome Monica  
Authoress: *glares daggers* *thundering voice* WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT?!  
Duo: ^.^() 


	4. Tracing Their Steps

A:N/ Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! Please continue to give me the reviews that you all have given! Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're Suiren Yuy? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Relena Dorlain. If I might ask what is it that your brother so desperately needs to know?" Relena propped her head on her hands an neatly folded them together. Suiren looked at her for a while and decided not to answer that question.  
"I need to know more than that to tell you" Relena was surprised by the statement and smiled.  
"I understand your need of privacy." Relena looked at Heero. He was looking into the depths of his saucer and swirling now and then to see the honey and tea mix together. Finally he looked up at Suiren.  
"Everyone here is trustworthy to tell. You can tell me." Suiren sighed and licked her lips as she looked around the table scrutinizing every face.  
"Excuse my manners. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and these are my collegues." The blonde one answered. Suiren's demeanor changed somewhat as he spoke. 'He seems quite the rich boy. Proper and sweet.'  
"The name is Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet ya honey." Suiren rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Duo shrugged at Heero who glared at him. 'This one seems too happy and too full of himself. He seems kind of fun.'  
"My name is Wufei Chang you onna. Remember that." Suiren scrunched her nose at his rude introduction. She snorted out loud gaining the attention of everyone sitting at the table.  
"You seem quite the egotistical ass. Am I right or am I right?" Everyone at the table gave slight nods and answers confirming her suspicions. Wufei growled as everyone ridiculed him. 'He's a jerk.'  
"Trowa Barton" That was it. He didn't say anything more or anything less. 'Mysterious and feared like the panther. I like it.' Suiren nodded at his answer and looked at him almost losing herself at his beautifully sculpted features. She took a sip of her tea and blinked once more before beginning her story. She drew in a deep breath and bega.  
"At the time that I was a young girl, a team of elite scientists had begun to make new gumdam titanium alloy. They redesigned the format and style so that this metal is made invincible." Heero sat up as she paused to drink more of her tea. "The scientists had plated the titanium alloy with a diamond substitute. It's as strong and durable as real diamonds but they aren't real. This type of metal would redefine the meaning of invincible."  
"And what does this have to do with me? And you?" Heero crossed his arms as everyone shot each other glances of understanding.  
"This new gundam metal is highly valuable as you all can imagine. I hold all of the locations to each underground facility that contain these metals. If he were to ever find them he would have total domination of the earth and the alliance. I know him. He's the most psychotic and sadistic freak to ever live. I would rather kill myself than see him come to complete power."  
"Hey babe? You still haven't told us who exactly this 'he' is," Duo said munching on tea cakes and crakers. Suiren rolled her eyes and said exausted, "I have a name, Duo. Use it. It's SUIREN not BABE!" Trowa smiled at the little display of sarcasm. Suiren's eyes darted to him and then blushed crimson.  
"Oh~ I think Suiren has a thing for our little friend Trowa over there! Trowa man you're lucky! She's hot!" Heero growled at the comments being made of his sister. Trowa turned bright red and then suddenly found the window to be so amazingly interesting.  
"Back to the story! His name is Akame. Literally his name means Satan. He's been killing thousands of civillian cities thinking that the alloy might be there. He killed everyone in the city I lived in after I was seperated from my brother. He kidnapped me and held me in his safehouse for about four years now. He brutally beat me thinking that I would give him the locations. I was tired of being caged up hence the reason that I'm here. I was really looking for my brother for protection."  
"Akame will pay for the pain you have suffered. I will make him pay. He's the one that killed Mother and Father"  
" The sad part is...if mother didn't die we would have had another baby brother and sister. She was pregnant with twins. She told me before I went to bed one night. She wanted to surprise you and father. I guess there isn't much of a surprise now." Suiren wiped away the tears forming in the corner of her eyes hoping that nobody saw them. Relena held a tissue up to her face. Suiren greatfully accepted and cleaned herself.  
Heero sat silently with eyes closed. Taking all of the information that was being pushed into his brain made him lose his concentration on everything else. Trowa looked at the two siblings with slight interest. His attention was on the surroundings around them. He stood up making his chair fall to the floor, as he did so he pulled the handgun that was hidden within the folds of his white button down. With a burst, eight armed men dashed into the room shouting orders and pointing their automatics at each pilot.  
"Hand over Suiren and we'll make your deaths quick. Let's get this over with so hand her over!" The masked man shouted at the pilots. Suiren shrunk out of her chair as did Heero. All of the pilots jumped out of their seats tackling an armed man. Trowa knocked over a soldier closest to him into the refrigerator putting him into a deep sleep. Heero hit pressure points on two of the men making them fall to the ground sleeping. The boys had gotten all of the men down without anyone being hurt.  
"We need to move quick. If hey know that we are here and their men don't come back within the next 3 hours they will send back up. We need to get the disk and leave without leaving a trace of our absence. Is that understood? Suiren, Trowa, Relena and I will go and get the disk and the back up copies of the information we have gathered so far. The rest of you go and find the materials that we will need. Just grab what you can for clothing and food. Make sure to get plenty of bottles of water.  
"Suiren where is the disk?" Heero said panting.  
"In my spine....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
oo0o0o0o0o0o00o CLIFF HANGER! AHHHHH~ Don't ya just hate me? 


	5. Love is Essential Even for Soldiers

A/N: Hey guys...I'm really sorry I took this long to update this story. I'm slowly working to update all other stories so please keep in touch with my pen-name and I'll try my best to please your hungry eyes with the best stories possible. ^_^ Ja~  
~*Surien*~  
By: AznxAngel  
Chapter 5  
"What do you mean it's in your spine?" Heero said getting dangerously low. Suiren straightened her back and drew in a deep breath. She looked him in the eye and stared blankly at his question.  
"It means it's in my spine what else do you think it means?" She answered acknowledging his dumb comment. Heero grunted at his sister's smart ass remark.  
"Easy, we scan you pin point the location of the mircro disk , make a small incision and retrieve it with a needle" Heero said going down the stairs to the underground labratory. The others followed as Suiren fought to catch up to him. He entered the lab room that was blindingly white and she caught his shoulder and turned him around.  
"Listen to me! It's not that simple!" Heero stared at her.  
"Listen, Suiren, I'm sure we have some knock out gas to make it painless" Quatre offered. Trowa searched her eyes for something more than the concern of pain. He was positive she was already used to some of the cruelest testings.  
"What's the problem?" Trowa asked taking a few steps closer to her. Heero then averted his attention to Barton and made a low growl. Trowa glanced over his shoulder giving him a look of reassurance.  
"I have to be awake through the procedure. No matter how much you scan me you can't find it. It will only show itself if I will it to. It's almost apart of me...it just does what I command. I have to be awake and will it to show itself. When I will it to, a mark should appear on my back, you'll have to insert it directly on the dot that appears. I just want it out and I'm sure you do too so let's get this over with." Suiren said lifting her shirt up to her chest. She laid with on her stomach on the lab table while the others looked at eachother for another way.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be a painful procedure" Trowa asked.  
"It's the only way to get the disk. Just do it Heero!" Heero grabbed a siringe and took it out of it's packaging. Relena turned her head from the sight and instead leaned on Quatre for support. Wufei stood in the shadows of the corner and watched silently. Duo handed Heero a small petry dish to place the liquid holding the disk. Trowa stood besides the lab table as he watched Suiren's eyes fill up with fear that it almost overflowed through her lashes in her tears. Heero looked at his little sister for her last consent. Suiren nodded and closed her eyes. A tear slipped out as he waited for the sign. Suiren willed it and a small red star appeared on her lower back with a white dot in the center. Heero immediately peirced the dot with the siringe and drew the knob back. Suiren screamed in pain as she felt the needle penetrate into the muscles and into her spinal chord. Trowa held her hand firmly. She squeezed his hand cutting off his circulation. Heero finished and pulled the needle out of her body. Suiren's hand went limp in Trowa's slender fingers. Heero handed the shot and the petry dish to Duo who then took it to the scanning room with Wufei.  
"Suiren?" Suiren didn't answer. Her pupils were dialated and glazed over.   
"Is she okay?" Relena asked in concern. Trowa answered, "She's in shock. She'll come around." With that said Heero pushed back some of Suiren's hair and lifted her into his arms.   
"I FOUND IT!" Duo screamed as he came out of the scanning lab. He held a small vile the size of a pencap. "I put the disk in some sustinance fluid. I think that should do about right. Oh~shit what happened to her?" Duo said grabbing a blanket and drapping it over her body. Heero walked up the stairs choosing to ignore Duo's comment. Relena followed after him opening the garage door for him. He walked to one of the black cars and sat himself in the back with his sister's small frame leaning against his. Trowa opened the door to the drivers seat and Relena entered on the other side. Trowa then popped the trunk open allowing Wufei to place some necessaties in the back. He then shut the door and waited for Wufei and the others to load their car up and then to leave. Trowa jumped lightly when he heard his cell phone go off.   
"Hey Trowa buddy! It's Duo and everything here is a-ok so if you wanna go some time soon let's get on a roll!" Duo said then terminating the call. Trowa started the engine and pulled out heading towards the next town. He looked back at Suiren using the rear view mirror. Heero caught on and stared right back at him boring wholes in the back of Trowa's head. Two hours had passed since they began driving and they were now hundreds of miles away from the Peacecraft mansion. The two cars kept a constant rate driving. By this time Relena had fallen asleep and Heero continued to stare at the other respectable silent pilot.  
"Am I bothering you Heero?" Trowa asked bluntly. Heero looked down at his little sister and pulled the blanket up to her chin and pushed back stray hairs.  
"Yes you are. You keep staring back at my sister and why is that?" Heero said staring at Trowa. He stayed silent and then answered quickly.  
"I have interest in her."  
"That may result in your death Barton. I just got her back and I'm not just about ready to let her go to you yet." Heero stated.  
"Does that mean in time you'll let her be mine?" Heero raised an eye brow at his comment and shot back.  
"What makes you so certain she wants you too?"  
"I'm not certain but I'm willing to find out. I'll take the chances Yuy." He said looking back at him.  
"If she loves you I'll except you two as an item and if not, I'll cut your throat for trying to make a move on her." Trowa looked away to the road ahead. The agonizing silence was interupted when Duo called Trowa again.  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
"Hey to you too buddy! Well my cabin house is coming up soon so just follow us ok?" Duo asked.  
"I copy that."Trowa terminated the call tossing the phone on the dashboard. The clatter awoke Relena. She opened her eyes and rubbed them yawning as she did so.   
"Well Trowa, you seem like your in a good mood. What did I miss?" she asked as she turned her head to the back of the car looking Heero straight in the face. Heero turned his attention to the window watching the rain drops streak the glass. Relena sighed and sat foward again. The car turned onto a dirt road branching from the highway. They drove down about a mile and a half where they turned again. Trowa slowly brought the car to a stop as Duo's car in front did. Trowa and Relena stepped out of the car as Duo came out of his and came to open the door for Heero. Heero swung open the door hitting Duo in the process. He carried his sister to the front of the cabin without a word.  
"Woa, what's with Mr. Moody? I was being polite and I get smacked for it?" Duo said closing the door.   
"He's just over protective about his sister." Trowa stated cooly.  
"Oh, so you have something for her aye? I knew it. Haha" Duo laughed. Trowa rolled his eyes and headed to the front of the cabin.  
"Duo, how many rooms do you have?" Heero asked while turning to face him.  
"Um...I think about four?" Duo said scratching his head.  
"Okay so Trowa and Duo get a room, Wufei with Quatre, Relena you can have your own room, I'll share one with my sister." Heero said randomly choosing a room close by. He kicked open the door and set his sister down on the sterile and unused bed sheets. Suiren awoke from her state and inhaled deeply of the air around her. Heero quickly slid his arm around her back helping her sit up. Suiren gaged at the stale scent of bed sheets and old wood. She choked coughing and wheezing as she desperately tried to calm her senses. Heero patted her back lightly. Relena quickly came in carrying a glass of water. She tipped the cup to her lips and let her drink until only a thin film of water remained at the bottom.  
"Where are we?" Suiren asked wiping her mouth of the extra moisture.  
"Somewhere safe. We'll all talk in the morning." Heero said eyeing the rest of the gang in a manner that assured them it was time to leave. All of them left silently leaving Suiren in her disoriented state. Heero turned her back to her spreading a blanket on the floor. She watched her older brother lay on the blanket and close his eyes. Suiren stood up and crept over to the window looking out through the dusty glass. She pressed her against it as her eyes traced the outline of the moon. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She wiped it quickly and went back to her bed.   
Suiren fell asleep not knowing that someone was standing outside her door...waiting for her.  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was short but I hope you liked it. Ok..well hopefully I'll update soon. Muah~ mucho love! 


	6. Midnight Chats of Having a Future

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Trowa stood outside of her door wondering why he was there in the first place. He went there unfazed by the harsh words said to him by his fellow commrad. He had to tell Suiren what he felt about her but he also feared what a relationship might cause in the future. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but resorted to sighing and turning his back to it. Trowa walked down the hallway to the kitchen and seated himself at the table with a glass of water. The dim lighting cast off strange shadows and made the glass of water glow. Trowa snapped his up as he heard a door creak open, followed by a soft patter from approching feet. Suiren slowly crept out of the dark hallway and into the dim kitchen light.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I have too much on my mind right now to think about," Trowa answered after taking another sip of water. Suiren walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She poured herself some milk and then took a seat in front of Trowa. Suiren took a sip of milk and smiled widely. "You like milk that much?"  
  
"No actually. I hate milk. It's just that I forgot what things taste like after being kidnapped. My whole life that was spent there I only ate stale bread and drank nothing but water. Even the things I hated seem luxurious to my senses right now." She laughed. She looked down at her cup and jumped when she heard distant thunder. Trowa smirked at this.  
  
"You're afraid of thunder?" Trowa asked putting his glass in the sink.  
  
"I'm not afraid. It just makes me sad when I heard it."  
  
"Why do you get sad?"  
  
"Well....while I was held captive, the wars were going on, as you know. Well during that time I had seen the devestation it caused. The artillery being used sounded like that distant thunder. That's why when it rains it reminds me of a battle field. So, I begin thinking of the lives lost in those terrible times. It made me sad thinking that the distant rumble could have taken the life of my brother. I still hate Oz for provoking war. None of it should have happened." Suiren said shaking her head. Trowa sat in silence examining her every word. It was strange how she wasn't hurt or even involved much in the war and yet reflected upon it as though she were a veteran.   
  
"The thunder reminds me of who I am." Trowa stated flatly. Suiren perked up at this. "I remember hearing that same loud rumble in the battle field. Even after the war, when it rains, it brings back memories of the war and how I was a soldier."  
  
"Well you are relieved of those duties. I mean you have duty to protect me now but when all of this is over, you'll be back to building a good life. Just think, one day you'll be a happy buisness man with a beautiful wife and kids, living in a nice house with a large garden. And when you think life couldn't get any better, you'll see all those who suffered in the war enjoying life too. That day will come soon. Just be patient." she smiled.  
  
"I don't know if I can handle the responsibilities of being a father." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Sure you can. If you can handle war, kids aren't as bad as they seem. I mean of course it won't be easy but that's what makes having kids a pleasure. You teach them and you learn something new everyday too."  
  
"I mean, I know I will have kids in the future, but I'm really just bent on obtaining my wife." Trowa said looking Suiren in the eyes. She twitched uncomfortably.  
  
"So, who's the lucky girl?" Suiren asked swirling the milk left in her cup.  
  
"I was hoping that it would be you."  
  
"Trowa, I'm attracted to you too, but...you hardly know me. And I hardly know you. Let's not rush things. Let's just take our time to really get to know each other and then think about it then." Suiren said playing with her fingers.  
  
"We will take our time to know each other better. But all I'm saying is that I know that I will marry you in the future."   
  
Suiren began to blush under his steady gaze. She put her glass in the sink and slowly walked over to Trowa. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Someday, but for now...we sleep." With that she planted a small kiss on his cheek and headed back to her room. Trowa sat there frozen with his breath still trapped in his lungs. He reached up to his cheek and exhaled. He smiled, full heartedly. For the first time in his life, he really saw a future for himself. A future that involved a house, kids and of course Suiren.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it?! Well go and leave some reviews! Try to be nice. Don't send me nasty flames. ^______^ Love you! 


End file.
